


Competition

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Coming Out, Gay Sam, Gen, One Shot, Short, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean claims that Neil Patrick Harris is his favorite gay person. Sam knows how to change that even if it involves coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

The motel TV crackled and wasn't exactly quality but the boys didn't really have much choice. It was this or go to a bar which neither of the boys were feeling up to since their last shifter case had drained them. Moving to the TV seemed like hard work, let alone having to walk the couple of blocks it'd take to make it to the run-down bar. 

There was an ad for some sitcom they'd never seen before. The characters flashed up on the screen and Dean threw his arm up to point up at the actor. He grinned.

"Neil Patrick Harris is my favorite gay." The older brother chuckled softly. 

Sam, without his eyes leaving the screen, replied with, "I thought I would be your favorite gay?" 

He didn't know why he just said those words. They'd popped into his head and were flying out of his mouth before he'd even had time to properly process what they were. He hadn't thought of the consequences until he could hear himself saying the very words. 

There was silence. The sound from the small TV unable to suddenly break the tension that had suddenly formed. Sam could feel his brother's verdant eyes on the side of his face and he tried to resist peering back. 

After a few moments, the younger Winchester finally looked across at Dean with a blank, neutral expression. He didn't know how well Dean would take it but he was willing to deal with the aftermath. They locked eyes.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam didn't want to make a big fuss. 

Dean blinked before shrugging and settling back down onto his bed, "Okay, that's cool." 

Sam smiled, he really should have done that earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw a few months back.


End file.
